Times Change and So Do People
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: its a dramione fanfiction. Draco tries to convince hermione he has changed she wont listen so he does a spell that cant be broken until she truely believes him. what kind of spell you ask? what does it do?READ IT AND FIND OUT! the rating for now will be M but idk what MIGHT happen in later chapters but there will be swearing and stuff so you are warned i will make it funny as i can
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! NO WAIT A MINUTE...NOPE STILL DONT :(_**

**_AUTHORS NOTE!: WELL I HAVE A FREMIONE FANFIC SO ITS NOT DONE YET ,BUT IM DOING A DRAMIONE ONE NOW :) I KNOW I AM SO EXITED JUST AS YOU ALL NOW PLEASE I BEG YOU IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG JUST REVIEW PLEASE! THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER BE PATIENT IT WILL GET BETTER REMBER REVIEW PLEASE!_**

Chapter 1) The Beggining

To say I loved her was an overstatement. To say I liked her was that too. To even say I hated her was and understatement. To say I loathed her existence was that too. Yet dispite all odds I watched her. All the time. Ever since it ended. Ever since the dark lord died. I have been confused. Mudblood.

That was all she was too me. No i am wrong. She was a show off. An insufferable annoyance. She had a mouth on her, a sarcastic blabbermouth. She and her little potter that she Praised so greatly along with That little coward of a weasel they would walk around thinking they were oh so perfect. The only one who could really do damage with a wand was her. That made me hate her. So I watched her in hopes she would one day reveal as to why she ,a mudblood a filthy dirty mudblood as herself, could possibaly be so damn intelligent.

It all changed when he died. No i am wrong once more. It all had changed back when Auntie Bella spilled her blood on the white marble floor. I saw it and then distracted by it until Potter came to save her. I couldn't help but stand there deffensless i had the wands in my hand and potter took them. I didn't want them anymore. The crimes it caused.

All i could hear was the echoing screams of pain that erupted from her lips. All I did after they left was take a knife and cut my own arm. i looked at the blood that was on the ground of our mantion and back to my arm.

Her blood is not filthy. My blood is not cleaner if anything. It is her blood that is clean. Her kindness, her caring, her love make it all the more clean. My bitterness, anger, my hatred make mine filthy. My veins began to sting and I felt it burning inside me. That was the moment my feelings for her had changed. Hermione Granger is no mudblood.

The feelings that emitted from me toward the Potter boy and Weasel had not changed. Then she made the Potter boy save me from the flames. I the death-eater, who has tormented her and made her cry. She still wouldnt let me die.

Now it has been one year since and I am having to go back to hogwarts for my 7th year. Only because my real 7th year I spent not in classes but trying to do the evil tasks that my master asked always hoping me to fail him so he may kill me, but Snape hadn't let me fail he also wouldnt let me kill. He would repeat the words the old wise dumbldor had told me,"draco you are not a killer."

The letter arrived weeks ago and still to my disbelief it reads,'Draco Malfoy has been chosen to be head boy and will be subjected to his headboy duties on the hogwarts express. He must go directly to the perfects compartment and explain to the perfects on their duties alongside the head girl Hermione Granger.'

That is the only two sentences he could bare to read. hims? Headboy? Mcgonagal hated him. They all did, exceot dumbledore and snape, but they are dead. Snape was the only one other then his Mum and Dumbledore that showed a liking to him. His father doesnt permitt his mother to show him gratitude or even kindness really. His father in all honesty hated him. He hates children, but each malfoy Must have one child and it Must be a boy. That is how we keep the name malfoy. That is how it was and will always be. Women are considered more of posessestions rather then people. We do not believe in devorce. Pureblood is better and since we are one of the most repected families; we are one of the best family. Our blood is clean as it can be. That is How he was raised, but at Hogwarts. He learned after being punched, told off, and hexed by hermione granger. He learned that maybe having dirty blood meant having a happy life. Then he had his eppifany years later and saw that the blood that runs through our veins cannot be clean or dirty, good or bad, light or dark. It does not tell us how to act. It is just blood. simple as that.

Hermione Granger has made him realise this and her alone. She doesn't know it, but he owes her his life. This year he will be a different malkfoy. This year Hermione Granger won't hate him. This Year she will know why he ever hurt her at all. She will be the first one to know everything. Why her? Because she is the bes type of person, smart enough to know he is sincere.

The only thing he wont tell her is that his feelings that used to be fiilled of hate amd loathing were now replaced by newer feelings that not even he understood or ackmowledged completely.

**_AUTHORS NOTE!: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE IT WILL MAKE MY DAY(THAT IS IF ITS GOOD...) REVIEW! AND I AM SORRY THAT ITS SOOO SHORT BUT DONT WORRY IT WILL ALL GET BETTER ;)PLEASE JUST REVIEW PLEASE!PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?_**


	2. 2 You think I'm attractive?

_**AUTHORS NOTE: SO IT'S CHAPTER 2 I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE I WILL LOVE YOU FORVEVER! :) I PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER TWO :)**_

Chapter 2

You think I'm attractive?

I walked along the train to the perfects compartment. My parents had disowned me. My mother had not wanted to, but she can't disagree with father. Even though father was sentenced to lif in Azkaban. I don't mind though. They were never really family to me. Only when in public did he act like he actually cared about me somewhat. In a small way. I stay with the only living reletives who arent complete horrible people or death eaters. They are on my mothers side of course I call them Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. they dont notice me much. They take care of a baby named Teddy Lupin, and when Potter decides to take him they go out. Leaving myself alone. I am used to it though..

I tried to avoid they agree side glances from every slytherin i walked past. Their parents must know of my good actions and about me trying to be better. I was once their idol. They looked up to me, some even praised me. I got past the slytherins only to walk past the gryffindors who only booed at me and laughed some even asked me how 'daddy' was. I realized as i walked out how mean I was how aweful. How I deserve this all of it, but what i couldnt stand was what I saw within the last compartment of gryffindors. That Potter and The Weasel. laughing at something outside of their compartment. I noticed it was me. They laughed at my pathetic look and snarl. I didn't really mean to snarl purposely, but it was an instict of mine.

Finally after escaping gryffindors and ravenclaws i just barely got out of hufflepuff, who knew they weren't all spineless little cowards? I came to the Perfects compartment. It was empty except for the bushy haired brown-eyed, smiling girl who proudly wore her head girl pin on her already on gryffindor robes. the train hadn't left yet and she had already changed.

She spotted him and said,"Oh! I half expected you not to show up. Or that you being headboy was some joke. Any ways i thought you would be talking to your croonies."

he laughed a little and said,"You don't know? well you are in Gryffindor. All the slytherin know I would ecpect the _brightest witch of our age_ should know.." he actually hoped for this so that he could tell her in his own words on how she changed his entire life, but how do you tell a girl who hates the fact you exist she was the reasoning for his miraculous epiphany? First he hand to convince he had changed and he would deal with the rest when it came up

She being the curious witch she was raised an eyebrow as she said,"What is Malfoy oh did your dady buy you _another_ fancy expensive broom?"

"Actually, I dont think my 'dady will be buying me anything from his cell in Azkaban and beignthat my family had just disinherited me and banished me from my childhood home I dont think I will be getting anything from Mum either." he felt a rush of satisfaction as she frowned and her faced turned sympathetic.

She muttered out," I-I-I am sorry...I didnt know it was that bad..." Draco smiled slightly,"Oh, Of course you wouldn't."

Growning more deffensive over herself she said,"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Draco sighed and said,"Well, It means that you were so overwhel ed with hatred that you failed to see the fact i probably went through alot more trouble then you last year and unlike you mine hasnt ended and i dont have a single person left in the bloody school because even my '_croonies'_ as you call them dispise me. So I guess I'm emplying that you were being kind enough to look over all the death-eater imprisonments and the articles of disownmenship to actually see the reasons my family had to disown me!"

Hermione who was now stunned and nearing speachless by draco's sudden openess with his emotions. She tried look at him kindly which she found greatly dificult,"what...err..I mean why were you disowned."

He saw her struggled attempt to be nice to him '_well I guess its a start' _he thought to himmself a few students were walking in the compartment and draco said, "It's a tale for another time I suppose. Better get started, Hermione."

Hermione coughed hiding the sudden gasp that escaped her lips..'Hermione? Did _Draco Malfoy _just use my first name? And was he smiling and being unmalfoy-like. Something was wrong. He must be cursed or hexed. This was all a trick. This couldnt possibally be draco malfoy...Could it?'

"Hermione! Hermioneee. Are you there ,love? Her-my-neee?" she only slipped into further state of shock. He took her ands in his and since he was taller then her by far leant his head down and said sweetly with as much concern as he could muster," Granger are you okay?" his eyes were a light suttle grey unlike his former eyes that were dark and scary. Theese were comforting and kind. She felt safe. It was like he was looking into her soul and her stomache filled with butterflies and she could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eye. mesmerizingly Beautiful. Her mouth opened for her to speak but no words she just stood there inches away from Draco Malfoy her lips parted slightly staring into his eyes.

Draco wanted to kiss her. More than anything he never felt an urge so strong so compelling. He needed it and she did too. they stood behind a huge whiteboard the perfects wouldn't see. He was being pulled closer and closer to her. Their hands still interwinded. He felt her warm breaths they glazed his ice cold skin. He didn't want to kiss her unless he knew she wanted to. He begged her with his eyes to let him kiss her until she closed her eyes and whispered," Kiss me..." He didn't need any more news and leaned down for his lips to brush against hers.

Hermione couldn't brake the kiss. Why she asked for it? No idea. But she wanted to kiss him then. It hit her this was _draco malfo!_ she cant kiss him! She has a boyfriend! She is dating Ron! Ron told her he loves her! Then her thoughts melted his lips were not cold like the rest of his skin they were warm and kind.

They heard a studed say something that sounded alot like, "Oh what the bloody hell are they doing back there? You thin Granger killed him yet?"

They broke apart at once and hermione realising what she had done. covered a hand to her mouth and said,"we have to talk..after!" then took her notes and walked to the front of the white bored leaving draco there mystified at what had happened. The scar on his wrist started to burn. not his Dark Mark which never truely faded but the one his father carved in his arm before he was sentenced to life in Azkaban. The one that read 'BLOODTRAITOR' his father had branded him and he sighed. He knew she only kissed him because the way he looked at her the heat of the moment, but one day she will know it was real. All of it.

After the last of the 5th years had left Draco came out and hermione said immediately,"What game are you playing at Malfoy?" he shook his head and said, "It's no game."

She laughed sarcastically, "OH I suppose your going to go laugh to your slytherin possi how you got me to kiss you by selling me a fake sob story about your childhood? And how you used your atractiveness to make me kiss you right? Malfoy I know you, Your not nice! Quite the if you could just walk away the joke is over.."

Draco interupted her," I am not lying, Hermione... I...wait...You Think I'm attractive?"

she stuttered out as her cheeks tinged pink,"I-I-I well, Thats beside the point Malfoy..."

He smirked devilishly, "So Hermione Granger thinks the ex-death-eater Disowned slytherin is attractive..._interesting..."_

Hermione blushed once more and said,"It means nothing i think many people are attractive...I have to go find _my boyfriend._ I told him I would meet him. "

"Ah yes how is the weasel? I bet he actually hasnt kissed you and barely held your hand since last year...Am i correct?"he said with and even wider grin.

"I-I-I my relations withh Ronald are not your concern, Malfoy. I also heard your dating Parkinson...Shouldnt you find her?" she said hopefully changing the subject.

"OH Yes well since i am kind of an outcast she dumbed me for Crabbe. Yes I know Disgusting." he said with a grin still upon his face.

"OH im sorry, But not too devasted when are you going to give up that nonsense of a joke? I already know Your prank."she said relieved to be off the topic of ron.

"believe what you want. I for one am not lying, but your weasel should be getting worried so off you go..Make sure to tell him the Attractive Malfoy says hello." he winked at her slyly and she chuckled so he added,"Oh and your not terribley ugly yourself,Granger."

She said quietly, "Thanks...Draco"

Dracos heart nearly stopped beating. She called him draco. It was as if waving a truce flag. He now knew why she had gone into a complete and utter shock earlier for thats what he was in now. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe convincing her not to hate him wasn't going to be so hard after all...Maybe he wasnt he wasnt thinking, but maybe she wasn't either. She did ask him to kiss her...

After she left draco bewildered she herself was a bit confused. She wonderd If draco was sincere the look he had gotten in his eyes. Maybe it was the lighting that changed his eyes. Maybe the twinkle was just a reflection from the sun. Maybe the butterflies were just from not eating breakfast. Yes these were all possibilitie, but she couldnt help the fact she didnt want to go to her boyfriend and best friend. No she wanted to go back and talk with Draco Malfoy. WHY? She had no idea other then a compelling urge. that when She got to Ron and he hugged her and kissed her cheek. She could only thin kabout Draco. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself he kept creeping back into her mind and she chased him away by thinking,'_it's a joke. It's a prank. He is malfoy, not ron. Ron loves you dont brake his heart!'_ but someone in her head kept arguing and saying in retaliation,'_but do you love Ron?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I'M HAVING MY SISTER REVIEW THESE BEFORE I POST THEM SHE IS ALL ABOUT GRAMMAR AND SPELLING SO THAT MIGHT WAYS ENJOY AND REVIEW :)**_

CHAPTER 3

THE POTION

Draco sat in the room of requirement. He didn't exactly know how it could repair itself. To be honest he didn't quite care. He needed something to convince her it wasn't an act. He had no one to ask. Snape the only one who would understand, was dead. Dumbledore who in all honesty he probably wouldn't go to if he was alive, but if he was desperate enough Dumbledore would give him advise. He has done it before. Offered his help that is. Draco never accepted ,but he would think about his words. He could have lived. Draco knew it. If Dumbledore wanted to be alive he would be. Draco was no match for Dumbledore. Voldemort was no match for Dumbledore. As much as he loathed him, he had to grow respect for him. Dumbledore knew he wasn't a monster.

Him and snape were the only ones who didn't think of him the way the rest of the school had. Potter was still his favorite. Potter a disgrace. He survived not because of his own talent it was because others had helped him. It was because Voldemort did not understand an old magic,love,the fact that people would die for him. Draco didn't even understand this until He saw her being tortured. Now he did not love her. He can't. He just understood her, now that is. She didn't deserve to die. To be tortured. It was him. She didn't deserve death. Potter perhaps, but not her. And he just watched then torture as it happenned

That's all he could ever think about. Now on her arm for ever would be 'Mudblood' and his would be 'bloodtraitor.' all he has to do was show them his new scar, but as strange as it may be as unrealistic as it may appear to be, Draco wanted her to believe him based on his actions. He didn't want pity for being branded. To say he didn't want to be pitied for everything else, that was a lie. He rather liked being pitied. He hadn't completely changed. He used to have pansy to pity him. To baby him of a sort. He rather liked being in charge. To be the one committing the beatings rather than being the victim of them as he was at home.

He stopped reminiscing on his childhood when he came across an interesting book. About time travelling. Then looked around for the first time he noticed all the books were about time travelling. That was what he had to do to convince her? How would that work out? How would travelling back in time convince her he has changed?

"Excuse me young boy. Terrible things happen to wizards who mess with time!" He swung around fast whipping out his wand. No one was there.

"Have I gone mad?"

"of course not I'm over here!" the voice was loud and pompous. He turned to the wall that was directly Next to him to find a women in a long blue gown. He knew who she was at once.

"Your, Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Yes my dear, and I happen to strongly advise you not to change anything in the past that you have done draco, it may affect how things turned out. It may..."

He cut her off and asked,"Yeah yeah I know all that, but could you help me you see..." He told her everything from the moment he changed all the way to the train ride.

she replied,"well I seem to know of a simple potion that will help. Once you brew it you will both have to drink it. Make sure you know exactly what you want before you drink your half and that she drinks her half first." she told him the ingredients and that it has to be drunk within 24 hours after brewing or it won't work.

Draco smiled and said,"So it will happen than all I have to do is think what i want then drink?"

"Well, yes but be warned Love is a powerful magic that if put to the test can overpower any spell or potion." she replied

Draco wasnt listening he ran out the door to the potions room to grab his ingredients. Not thinking of her warning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~AT DINNER THAT EVENING~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was sitting next to Ron he had his one arm around her and the other was stuffing food into his mouth. He was also talking to Seamus who was on the other side of Hermione. She finally became too disgusted when Ron dripped food from his mouth all over her new robes and then replied with,"Oops sorry ,love" This only made more food drip onto her.

She stood up quickly and said angrily ,"Its alright I'm going to go clean up be back in a sec."

Yes she could have used magic to clean it up, but she couldn't stand to be around Ron and his poor table manners. She Liked him Very much, but that was one thing that repulsed her. She went into her dorm. that she shared with Ginny now and Ginny was on her bed. drinking some tea. Hermione sat next to her and sighed loudly.

Ginny was just about to ask what was wrong when **CRACK **a house elf came with a tiny plate with one cup of tea sitting on it.

The elf said in a high squeaking voice,"Miss. Granger. This is from Mr. Ron Weasley. He sends you a cup of tea to apologize for spitting on he requested This special tea that I makes myself. It takes a Very long time Miss. Please drink it all So I can tell the others of liking my Special tea."

The elf looked at her wide-eyed and smiling broadly. Hermione couldn't refuse. The elf watched her take the first sip. Hermione coughed loudly and the elf said gleefully,"Does likes the tea?"

Hermione nodded and choked out,"Yes...YES, very..er...interesting." The elf smiled widely once more waiting for her to finnish the tea.

Hermione held her breath and chugged it down trying not to let the awful liquid touch her tongue. It tasted worse than pollyjuice potion and that was saying something.

Draco saw Hermione enter the great hall along with That infuriating ginger. His scar seemed to burn once more. Though it could have all been in his head, but he liked to think it was because of the new weaseltte to enter the room.

he saw Hermione confront Ron and asked him something he didn't catch but heard the weasel say,"What? I didn't send you an elf? and what tea?What I have to apologize for?"

He didn't need to hear anymore. He though in his mind _'I want Hermione Jean Granger to truly believe that I've changed.'_ he gulped the liquid in his goblet fast and felt an urge to throw up, but reluctantly did not. All he could do now was wait...

_**REVIEW... :) PLEASE?**_


End file.
